The devise as a lift can be used in the building industry during new or remolding construction. The platform can be used as a dolly anytime.
The invention described is related generally to material handling devises. More specifically, the invention is a lift to assist a person who is installing drywall or paneling to a wall or ceiling. The device is configured to fit through a 24xe2x80x3 door with drywall or paneling on it. It has a platform for holding material. The device can hold up to 150 LBS of material, and the telecopic column can extend 10 feet. By adding the extension to the inside column will allow the material to go higher than 10 feet. The device is also equipped with extensible legs, a winch or motor, pulleys, guides, rollers, spacers, hinges, stop bars, braces, locking mechanisms, a swivel point, and a rack. The device is easily broken down within a very short period of time allowing it to be moved from floor to floor. The platform can be used separately as a dolly. The devise allows one man to take a piece of material from the floor to the ceiling by himself and hold it in place while he fastens it to the ceiling.